The present invention relates to accessing hazardous devices, and more particularly to a method for the safe and remote access and disruption of packages suspected to contain hazardous devices, chemicals, and/or initiating circuits, using a continuous stream of high pressure liquid, gel, or emulsion. The continuous stream is capable of disrupting the initiating system while not presenting sufficient stimuli to initiate explosive, pyrotechnic, or flammable materials.
Many items, suspected of containing hazardous devices, are discovered in the United States everyday. It is the objective of explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) and bomb squad personnel to access these items and ascertain the contents and the relative hazard these contents present. Many of these items must be remotely opened using explosive disassembly techniques or explosively accelerated projectiles known as xe2x80x9cdynamic devices.xe2x80x9d
These devices are, by nature, xe2x80x9cone-shotxe2x80x9d units that are capable of firing only once before reloading. Due to the potential hazards associated with moving a potentially hazardous device, the energetic disrupter must be used in-situ and the collateral damage to structures and vehicles accepted as a necessary cost of operations. In some instances, such as large vehicle bombs, no remote accessing technology exists that will allow the technician to remotely open the vehicle without applying an excessive amount of force.
The large application of force often is sufficient in and of itself to initiate the hazardous device or to trigger the initiation mechanism. What is required by the technicians is a remotely operated device that can safely open items of various compositions without the application of excessive force in order to minimize collateral damage and to minimize the potential of accidental initiation of a hazardous item.
The use of high-pressure water to cut explosive-loaded ordnance is a proven technology. A review of this technology is given in xe2x80x9cReview and Evaluation of Alternative Technologies for Demilitarization of Assembled Chemical Weapons,xe2x80x9d Committee on Review and Evaluation of Alternative Technologies for Demilitarization of Assembled Chemical Weapons, National Research Council, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,038 describes an apparatus and method for destroying buried objects, such as mines. The device shoots a projectile, such as a bullet, into the buried mine essentially destroying the mine on impact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,154 describes an apparatus for pneumatically propelling a projectile substance. This device is designed like a pneumatic gun and propels a single projectile substance into an explosive device. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,676 describes an apparatus which employs a shearing means, such as a blade, for disassembling a failed explosive device. However, the above mentioned apparatuses can cause the device to explode or are designed to only discharge one projectile at a time resulting in wasted time reloading the apparatus or waiting for the apparatus to recharge. None of the previous devices employ a continuous stream of high velocity abrasive particles and/or fluid(s) for safely deactivating a hazardous device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,907 describes ammonia fluid jet cutting. However, these fluid jet cutting techniques have been focused on the demilitarization of conventional and chemical military munitions. The only known methods for deactivation of hazardous devices such as large vehicle bombs are (1) EOD personnel and (2) explosive disruption techniques.
The present invention relates to a method for remotely accessing packages containing hazardous devices using a continuous stream of high velocity abrasive particles and/or fluid(s). The stream is created in-situ while attached to a remotely or autonomously operated vehicle. The object of the invention is accomplished by means of a high pressure fluid being converted to high velocity through an appropriately sized orifice aspirating an abrasive stream from a mixing chamber. In this design, optimal focusing of the high velocity abrasive particle solution onto the exterior surface of the hazardous device is achieved at a controlled speed and impact area which is below the impact initiation threshold of the hazardous device.
This invention provides an apparatus design for the safe and remote access of packages suspected to contain hazardous devices, chemicals, and/or initiating systems (fuses, detonators, timers, or triggering devices) using a continuous stream of a high pressure liquid, gel, or emulsion capable of disrupting the initiating systems while not presenting sufficient stimuli to initiate explosive, pyrotechnic, or flammable materials. This apparatus is intended to be used on a remotely operated vehicle, but could also be used as a hand-held device or as a personnel operated piece of equipment.
The process of accessing the hazardous devices can be enhanced by the use of an automatic standoff device such as a commercially available proximity sensor (mechanical, optical, acoustic, etc.) which allows the operator of the remotely operated vehicle or the feedback mechanism of a pre-programmed robotic vehicle to locate the cutting nozzle for the abrasive fluid stream at an optimum standoff distance.
The system is an autonomous unit and contains all the components and support equipment necessary to operate the system. The system can be deployed to the location of a suspected hazardous device and operated without utility power or any additional support vehicles. The system can be deployed with or without a hazardous duty robot.
In operation a hazardous device can be breached by directing a high-velocity hydroabrasive stream from the fluid jet cutting nozzle onto the exterior of the hazardous device container. For certain hazardous devices, such as a pipe bomb, the device can be safely disabled using this fluid jet cutting system. For large hazardous devices, such as a vehicle bomb, this fluid jet cutting system can be used to safely access the vehicle interior allowing the EOD squad to more thoroughly assess the hazardous device.
The cutting nozzle can be mounted on a robot that is capable of directing the hydroabrasive stream to a desired point. Optionally, the cutting nozzle can be mounted on a commercially available programmable x-y stage and deployed to the target by a robot or can be manually-deployed. The robot/cutting nozzle is remotely controlled to allow operation at a safe distance.
The invention provides a remote hazardous device interdiction apparatus which employs a fluid jet cutting nozzle; an abrasive feed system; a high pressure flexible hose; a hose reel; a high pressure intensifier; a power generator supply for electric power; a water reservoir; and an air compressor.
The instant invention further provides a method for the interdiction of remote hazardous devices which employs the apparatus.
In one embodiment of the invention the pressurization of water is performed using a remote high pressure pump of commercial origin and the pressurized water (50,000 lbs. per sq. in.) is conveyed through a flexible hose or conduit that is stored autonomously with the other equipment contributing to the invention including an intensifier for maintaining the pressurization of water; a water supply reservoir; an air compressor for assisting in the water pressurization; a feedback loop from the intensifier to the water supply reservoir for excess water collection and transfer; and a generator set for providing the necessary power required for operation.
A small diameter diamond orifice located in a cutting nozzle is used to increase the water flow to one of continuous high velocity and is connected to the flexible hose remotely from the aforementioned equipment. The orifice can have a diameter varying from 0.007 inch to 0.014 inch.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the pressurized water feeds into a hazardous duty robot before exiting at the cutting nozzle. This design allows for remote operation in locating and focusing the high velocity water onto a suspect package.
In yet another embodiment of the invention the cutting nozzle is mounted on an automatic standoff device, an x-y programmable stage, located on the hazardous duty robot. This design allows remote optimal focusing of the high velocity water at a controlled speed and impact area on the exterior of the suspect package.